disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All for One
All for One is the closing song from High School Musical 2, sung by the entire cast during their staff pool party at Lava Springs, expressing how they are finally getting the summer they've all wanted. Lyrics :intro :Troy: The summer that we wanted, :Ryan: Yeah, we finally got it! :Chad: Now's the time we get to share :Sharpay: Each day we'll be together :Taylor: Now until forever, :Gabriella: So everybody, everywhere :Guys: 'Let's take it to the beach :Take it there together :'Girls: Let's celebrate today :'Cause there'll never be another :Guys: We're stronger this time :Been there for each other :Girls: Everything's just right :All: Everybody all for one :A real summer has just begun :Let's rock and roll and just let go :Feel the rhythm of the drums :We're gonna have fun in the sun :Now that all the hard work, work is done :Everybody, one for all and all for one! :All for one :Yeah, all for one, one! :Sharpay: Summertime together, :Taylor: ' Now we're even closer :'Gabriella: That's the way it's meant to be :Chad: ' Oh, we're just getting started :'Ryan: ' Come and join the party :'Troy: ' You deserve it, same as me :'Guys: Let's take it to the beach, :Take it there together :Girls: Let's celebrate today, :'Cause there'll never be another :Guys: We're stronger this time, :Been there for each other :Girls: 'Everything's just right :'All: Everybody all for one :A real summer has just begun :Let's rock and roll and just let go :Feel the rhythm of the drums :We're gonna have fun in the sun :Now that all the hard work, work is done :Everybody, one for all and all for one! :Guys: Everybody up! :Girls: ' Everybody rock it! :'Guys: Take it from the top! :Girls: ' And never ever stop it! :'Guys: ' It's not about the future... :'Girls: It's not about the past... :All: ' It's makin' every single day :Last and last and last! :'Girls: Fun and sun, what could be better? :Let's have fun, everyone together now! :All: Everybody, e-everybody now! :This is where our summer really begins :The very last time it's ever gonna be like this... :Girls: It's the party you don't wanna miss! :Guys: Guys! :Show 'em we can make some moves, hey! :Girls: Girls! :Show 'em we know how to groove, oh! :Guys: Here... :Girls: ' And now! :'Guys: Let's turn the party... :Girls: Out! :'All: ' Everybody jump in! :Everybody all for one :A real summer has just begun :Let's rock and roll and just let go :Feel the rhythm of the drums :We're gonna have fun in the sun :Now that all the hard work, work is done :Everybody, one for all :Everybody all for one :A real summer has just begun! :Let's rock and roll and just let go :Feel the rhythm of the drums :We're gonna have fun in the sun :Now that all the hard work, work is done :Come on, everyone let's dance :We can't let this moment pass :Let's make this party last :All for one! :All! For! One! :Whoo! Trivia *Towards the end of the song, during the instrumental break after they say "Everybody, all for one," Miley Cyrus makes a cameo appearance. Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs Category:Closing songs Category:Group songs